Action Comics Vol 1 242
* Martha Kent * Superbaby * Superboy * Kimda * Koko Locations: * England :*London ::*Big Ben ::*Palace of Westminster * France :*Paris :*Eiffel Tower * Italy :*Rome :*Roman Collosseum * Kandor * Metropolis :*Daily Planet * New York City :*Manhattan :*George Washington Bridge * North Pole :*Fortress of Solitude Items: * Hyper-Ray * Ultra-Force Shield Vehicles: * Brainiac's space saucer * The Columbus | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tommy Tomorrow Supporting Characters: * Brent Wood Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Congo Bill Supporting Characters: * Janu Villains: * Other Characters: * Xov Locations: * Africa :*Republic of the Congo Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Super-Duel in Space" is reprinted in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' Annual #2, ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #217, Superman: From the Thirties to the Eighties, Superman: The Man of Tomorrow Archives, Volume 1 and Showcase Presents: Superman, Volume 1. * Superman appeared last in ''World's Finest (Volume 1)'' #95. He appears next in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #30. * Brainiac's earliest chronological appearance takes place in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #106. He appears next in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #17. * Koko's earliest chronological appearance takes place in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #106. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane'' #3. She appears next in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #123. * This issue contains flashbacks to Superman's origin - first revealed in ''Action Comics'' #1. | Trivia = * This issue is the first appearance of Brainiac as well as the bottled city of Kandor. * This issue establishes that the Pre-Crisis Colu is one-hundred light years from the planet, Earth-One. * On the cover of this issue, Brainiac is shown wearing electrode implants across his head, however he does not wear them inside the main story. | Recommended = * Congo Bill * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Superman Rogues Gallery * Brainiac image gallery * Brainiac appearances list * Brainiac quotes page * Congo Bill image gallery * Congo Bill appearances list * Congo Bill quotes page * Jonathan Kent image gallery * Jonathan Kent appearances list * Jonathan Kent quotes page * Lois Lane image gallery * Lois Lane appearances list * Lois Lane quotes page * Martha Kent image gallery * Martha Kent appearances list * Martha Kent quotes page * Superboy image gallery * Superboy appearances list * Superboy quotes page * Tommy Tomorrow image gallery * Tommy Tomorrow appearances list * Tommy Tomorrow quotes page * Colu * Jor-El II (Earth-One) * Krypton * Metal-Eating Mole | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comic Book Database * Action Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Action Comics article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Wikipedia }}